


Queen of His Heart

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: "She has the mindset of a queen, and the heart of a warrior. She is everything all at once and too much for anyone who doesn't deserve her - she is you." {R.H. Sin}





	Queen of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm in a Vegas mood. Just a little one shot that takes place the night before we had the big announcement. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> xoelectric

Standing alone in an airport was the loneliest place.

She wasn’t lonely though, not really. Maybe it was really just nostalgia that was creeping in, turning sour. Though she couldn’t point to one specific instance that made her feel this way, but as far back as she could remember - she did. Airports are funny things, really. Saying goodbye, saying hello. Not really being here, nor there. Feeling stuck on an island, almost as if she was existing above the rest of time, biding her own until she could return to the real world.

Or maybe she just missed Blake. 

That had to be it. She knew herself too well, she knew that she became incredibly introspective when she wasn’t able to be with him. To be with her family. Gavin had the kids, Blake had a few out of town obligations, and here she was - body leaned forward expectantly near the glass, waiting for planes to come in. Waiting for a specific plane to come in. 

“Miss Stefani,” her surname pronounced aloud pulled her attention to the source, as a woman about her height approached from behind. “Mr. Shelton should be arriving within ten minutes or so. We apologize to both of you for the delay - air traffic control held up departures from his origin.” 

She nodded once. “Thank you,” she said, before her eyes went out the glass window again. She found herself yawning, checking the time on her phone to show that it was just past midnight. She had landed in Vegas herself about four hours prior, and Blake should have been there three hours ago. Even though it wasn’t the charter company’s fault, she couldn’t help but feel annoyed at them over the situation. Gwen wanted her boyfriend in her arms, and she wanted it now - she had been away from him for too long, after all. 

She watched in anticipation as the next few planes landed, and her eye caught onto one that seemed to be specifically headed her direction. She tugged the sleeves of her hoodie down and crossed her arms, peering expectantly to see who was on that plane. A few attendants let down the stairs and began rushing around the craft to unload the bottom, and a few moments later, he emerged at the top. She didn’t even realize her neutral expression suddenly sprung up into the biggest smile.

Gwen fidgeted as she waited for him, half tempted to run out and throw herself at him, but she wanted to be a bit more subtle. He had told her to go along to the hotel, but of course she didn’t listen to that. She wondered if he knew she was there. She wondered if she should jump out at the door, or go hide in the car and surprise him there. Why didn’t she think about a cute way to surprise him earlier?! Why did this thought only occur to her now that he was off the plane and almost done collecting his things? 

She knew it didn’t matter to him, that he’d just be happy to see her. But she also knew that this man made her crazy and obsessive wanting to do a million little things for him. She often had no idea what he saw in her and just felt herself wanting to be extra for him all the time. She was that in love. 

Gwen settled on a more low-key approach - letting her feet carry her over to the entrance once she saw him start to make his way over. She stood to the side and peered out of the doors, and it didn’t take him long to realize she was there. His pace seemed to quicken instantly as his face lit up, obviously not expecting that she had waited that long. 

“My cowboy is here,” she said with the biggest smile as their eyes locked. He dropped his bags immediately next to her, and his arms were around her waist a second later picking her up into the air to give her a hug. She buried her face against his neck, taking in a breath. She was home again. 

“Gwen, I told you to go to the hotel and rest…you have a big day tomorrow and you didn’t need to wait on me here,” Blake said at first. But it was only a moment later he spoke out of the other side of his mouth. “God, but who am I kiddin’, I fuckin’ missed you and I’m so glad you ARE here.”

“I missed you too,” she mumbled against his skin. Her arms tightened and held him for a few moments before he carefully placed her back down. His hand came up and rested against her cheek, cupping it gently. 

“You look exhausted,” he said. 

She just shrugged it off. “No, I mean, I’m tired but it’s fine. I wanted to be here.”

Blake swooped down and picked his bag up, swinging it over his shoulder. His opposite arm came across Gwen’s shoulders, and he placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Come on, lets get out of here. My girlfriend’s got some pretty sweet hook ups in this town.”

Gwen giggled and rolled her eyes a bit as they began to walk forward, Gwen grabbing her purse nearby as they went to find the car that their things were being loaded into. “Don’t remind me.”

Blake caught the tone. He was careful with his response, deciding to keep it simple. “Somethin’ on your mind, sunshine?”

“Just you,” she deflected slightly. They came to stand on the curb and she turned, pressing up on her toes to give him a proper kiss. “Just happy to have you here with me.” 

He kissed her back, tugging her closer to him as he went in to kiss her again. A few moments later their car pulled around and they climbed in - destination - Planet Hollywood.

Hand in hand with Blake, she moved through the back entrances of the hotel with a familiar ease, taking the long strides of the hallway to keep up with a very tall cowboy - in heels, no less. The hotel manager was escorting them to their suite, Gwen opting for the hidden entrance to avoid any commotion. She had been away from Blake for too long, and selfishly she just wanted the night to be for the two of them. 

“Mr. Shelton, Miss Stefani, if you need anything at all please - do not hesitate to contact me on my personal cell, 24-7,” the manager stated, slipping Gwen a business card that had this information on it. She nodded with a smile and tucked it into the side of her bag. The manager keyed into their room, also handing them the keys once they were inside. A few bellhops carted their luggage along and began unloading on one side of the room. “Can we have any food brought up for you? Would you like to inspect the room to make sure it’s to your liking?”

Gwen was already walking around the hotel room, eyeing a few key spots before walking over to the large window that overlooked the strip. Even past midnight, the entire town was still awake. 

“The room is great, thank you,” she offered him a small smile and a nod. “Thank you for your generous hospitality.”

“Of course, of course, it is no problem at all,” the manager replied. “After all, you are our most honored guest. You’re going to be spending a lot of time with us and we need to make sure that our hotel feels like your second home.”

Her stomach turned a bit, but she recovered fast. “Well we definitely appreciate it,” she said, then turned back to the view out the window. 

“Babe, I’m starving, are you hungry?” Blake asked.

“Ummm…” she stammered. She knew she shouldn’t eat this late, but also remembered the last time she ate was that morning. He came to stand next to her. “I don’t know if….”

His arms went around her and he let out a chuckle. “I’ve known you long enough to know that means _yes_ …and that if you don’t get something, you’ll just eat half of mine anyways. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, okay, that is probably true.”

He plucked the menu from the desk and scanned it over. 

“If there is anything you want outside of the menu, please let me know, we’ll make it happen,” the manager interjected. 

“This burger here sounds great,” Blake said, pointing to the menu. “Gwen?”

“Mmm…taco salad, no meat. And you should probably bring Blake some extra fries.” She grinned up at him as he chuckled. 

“I’ll get the order right in,” the manager said. Blake came forward and tipped the bellhops before the three of them left, leaving Gwen and Blake alone - finally. 

She moved forward, her arms slinking around him and she pulled him against her. She pressed up on her toes again and kissed him hard, her hands falling down to grab his ass, pulling him even closer. 

Blake let out a slight moan, and a second later he had her back up against the wall. His knee drew up in between her legs, teasing her already, his hands pinning hers by her sides. His mouth moved from her lips to kissing down her neck, finding it hard to retrain himself, but also unable to help himself in those moments. 

“Careful,” she cooed. 

“I know. I just can’t help myself around you.” He breathed against the skin on her neck. 

Her wrists powered up as she tried to break them free, but he wouldn’t let her. She bit her lip and her body wiggled under his control. “I want your hands on my body.”

“Babe, if I do that right now…I’m not going to be able to stop,” he breathed. “And then when that hotel manager comes back with our food, he’s going to get an eyeful, and then he’s going to tell all of his friends about the time he walked in on Gwen Stefani naked and under her boyfriend…and then the tabloids will pick it up, and…” he stopped himself mid-sentence. “Wait, that ain’t a horrible idea, maybe if we have sex in front of the tabloids they’d stop making up all this crap about us breakin’ up.”

She started chuckling, the thought of them actually doing that. “Probably wouldn’t do us any good, they’d probably photoshop your face to be someone else and say I was cheating.” She huffed. “But fuck, damnit, I’m down for whatever if it involves your hands on me right now.”

“How do you always make this so damn hard?”

“Babe, I haven’t even touched it yet.”

Her face was serious. 

Silence fell a moment. 

And then she smirked. 

He chuckled and shook his head in the next moment. She always managed to do that to him. 

“You and I both know you don’t need to touch me to get me hard for you.” He dove forward for a kiss, deepening it as she used what little leverage she had to indicate that she wanted it. 

“You and I both know it’s always more fun when I do,” she whispered in response. His grip tightened on her wrists - he was exhausting every ounce of strength to not pick her up and take her into the bedroom. 

There was a knock at the door that startled both of them, realizing they had lost track of time. Blake released Gwen’s wrists, but didn’t move away immediately from their pinned up position. Before she had realized it his hand had moved up and under her short dress, gently teasing along the underwear line. She let out an unexpected gasp as his finger moved inside her underwear for a fleeting moment, gently caressing against her core. He withdrew his hand, and moved to whisper in her ear.

“Glad to know I’m not the only one that’s _excited_ ,” he said, placing a quick kiss on her forehead before releasing her to finally answer the door. 

He straightened his shirt a bit before opening it, and Gwen felt a little weak in the knees and opted to sit in a chair a few feet away to recover. Blake wheeled in a cart with their food on it, and just as fast as before, they were alone again. 

“This is going to be good, right?” she asked suddenly. 

“I mean, the food looks good, I hope so,” he replied. 

“No, not the food. This. All of this.” She gestured to the room around them. And she let out a visible breath. He knew that look.

“Of course it is, baby. It’s going to be better than good. I think it’s going to be amazin’.” He took a seat in the chair next to her, and offered her a smile. “You always do this to yourself. You get yourself all worked up and nervous right before a new project begins. And Gwen, every single time I’ve watched you do this - it turns out beyond your wildest dreams.”

“Sounds like I’m due for a flop,” she said lightly, with a shrug.

“That’s not how it works, get that out of your head.” He paused. “You developed insecurity in your life because of other people.” He definitely wasn’t going to go far down that road, but it warranted the mention. “He broke you. And I think the damage was a lot deeper than you realized.”

“I haven’t even been with him for over three years,” she mumbled. “I can’t stand the fact that he’s still in my head.”

“I don’t think you’re ever going to fully get over that,” he said. “You spent years like that. I’ve only had a few to try and reverse it. I see you find your confidence and your creative inspiration and you come up with these amazing ideas and produce these great projects - and for you, his disapproval, no matter how irrelevant it is these days, will always be something you think about. Even if it’s only for a minute. Or maybe it’s something you obsess about for an entire day.”

Her eyes met his. He just knew her too well. 

“It’s not that I don’t like myself,” she stated. “I love my career. I love my projects.”

“I know.”

Silence fell for a few minutes. She found her gaze looking out the window again. Blake stood up suddenly, taking her hand.

“Come here,” he said. 

She followed, letting him take her to the window where she had lost her attention a few times already. He stood her directly in front of the window, his hands placed squarely on her shoulders. 

“Look at that,” he said next.

She obliged. Her eyes scanned the scenery with more intent than her previous gazes. She took in all of the details - noting what buildings were lit up, the names in lights, the plane in the sky overhead. Her eyes wandered to the huge fountain below, to the Eiffel Tower off to the side. When she felt like she had seen everything there was to see, she turned her head slightly to look up at him. 

“Welcome to your kingdom, Gwen Stefani.”

She couldn’t help but smile thankfully at him, her gaze turning back out to the strip. She let out a breath and seemed to relax, even though now it even felt more real than before. 

“Queens also need to eat their dinner to have the strength to rule,” he nudged her a bit, and she let out a small chuckle. 

“Point taken. Come on, let’s take it into the bedroom. I feel like cuddling up with you and a million pillows.”

She smiled and made her way towards the bedroom a moment later, and Blake was right behind her with the room service cart.

“Oh my god!” she practically squealed. “Blake, look!”

Laying on the bed were two customized PH robes with their names embroidered on them. She looked to the right nightstand and found a giant arrangement of lilies. She pulled the card gently with her name on it and read it over. 

“It’s from the hotel,” she said. “They’re gorgeous.”

“Just a welcoming gift for the new ruler,” Blake joked. 

It caused her to laugh and she set the card down and looked at the robes laying side by side. Her hands grabbed a handful of fabric and she grinned. “They’re so soft. Wow. I want to wear this right now.” She paused. “Hmmm…but first…” she took a few quick strides to snatch her phone, doing a quick share on social media to her fans. The robes were just the cutest thing ever. A moment later, she had her dress over her head and she was standing in the room in her bra, underwear, and heels.

“Jesus Christ, Gwen, a little warning?” Blake stammered. “If you don’t get that robe on you in the next six seconds…”

Intrigued, her eyebrow lifted. “What’s going to happen if I don’t put my robe on in the next six seconds?” She asked. 

He didn’t reply. He was obviously hot and bothered, and was concentrating on restraint. Sometimes she just couldn’t help herself - she liked to antagonize him.

“6…5…” she began, dropping the robe back on the bed and turning to him. She bit her lip just like she knew he liked, her head cocking to the side slightly. 

“4…3…” she continued, walking towards him in those heels, with that smirk, that intention. 

“….2….” she breathed, and she was standing inches away from him, testing him. Antagonizing him with those eyes.

Ah, fuck.

Before she would have been able to get to “1” her hands grabbed her waist, flinging her back onto the bed. He came over top of her, pulling his shirt off with one quick tug and laying his body in between her legs as his arms took hers to pin them overhead - his mouth searching hungrily for her kiss. Her legs wrapped around him and she bucked, desperate for him. 

“If you fuck me right now, I promise we’ll eat dinner right after,” she said sweetly. 

He snapped the back clasps of her bra free, ditching it to the side. His jeans were next, he pulled up just enough to unbutton and unzip, kicking them down his legs and trapping her underneath him once more. He groaned in frustration when he realized she still had her underwear on and sat up one more, quickly slinking the small fabric down her legs, tossing it across the room to make a point. She kicked her heels off behind him and he quickly took care of doing the same with his briefs. 

Before she realized it, she was laying on the bed completely naked under him, completely his for the taking. Her hands laid by her sides and clenched the sheets, as she watched him slowly torture her by pulling her legs apart for him. He was taking him time. He was taking too much time. 

“Your dinner is going to be cold if you keep going this slow,” she said with an air of annoyance in her tone, hoping that might make him go faster.

“Microwave,” he shut it down quickly. His fingers traced up slowly and lightly against the insides of her legs, which soon began to tremble. They just barely caressed her center on the first few passes, and she was having trouble staying still.

Her eyes shut tight, knowing this was a familiar predicament. He liked to play with her like this. If she begged him, he would keep torturing until she was begging more. If she pretended it wasn’t effecting her that much, he would still keep torturing until he called her bluff. His goal was to see her fall apart underneath him, and it was the sweetest thing, but getting there sometimes was hell. 

His tongue licked once up her center as he hovered over her, kissing her deeply and bypassing his usual methods. A moment later he positioned himself and went inside of her, and she moaned and groaned in approval as her hands grasped onto his back. He didn’t take long to pick up the pace, moving in and out, and both of them were so desperate for each other the orgasms came quick and it seemed to be over in a daze. He was laying on top of her, both in silence for the recovery. She only opened her eyes when he gently shifted to the side. 

She followed, rolling over a bit as he landed on his back to look him in the eyes and keep a hand on his chest. She grinned and bit her lip, and they both let out a mutual chuckle. 

“That never gets old,” she stated. 

“Tell me about it.”

“Thank god we have these robes, I’m not putting real clothes back on.”

“Zero complaints here.”

She smiled at him and felt a shiver go down her spine, and she perked up on the bed, looking on the sides of the bed. She bent forward to pick them up off the ground, seems they had been collateral damage. Gwen tugged hers on and just laid Blake’s on him like a blanket as he still couldn’t move. She decided to sit there silently, holding and squeezing his hand as she just continued to take those moments in. He couldn’t help himself though and he tugged her back down next to him, his arms coming around her to hold her against him. He exhaled heavily and tightened his grip.


End file.
